


That Day in December

by DealingDearie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Ororo share a moment during the holiday season. *Pure fluff*</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day in December

Straining on her tip toes to hang the very last ornament on the Christmas tree, Ororo was stretched over the prickly branches with her tongue resting against her bottom lip in concentration, a stray strand of her snowy hair hanging irritably in front of her eyes, the red gleam of the dangling decoration reflected in her almond irises.

Just before she would have had the ornament hung, a blue tail snaked around her arm, slithering through the air like it was destined to move so fluidly, and curled around the ornament hook to lift it to the tallest branch, hanging it there and slowly retreating, but not before curling around her waist and tugging her back from her position, straight into the chest of a smiling Kurt Wagner, whose laughter she felt vibrating in her shoulder blades as she rested her head against him, gazing up at her husband adoringly.

It wasn't every day that she got to stare at him like this, the light cast by the blinding snow cascading upon the ground sneaking, just barely unnoticed, through the curtains, and pouring down on his indigo skin, lighting the curving runes on his face so that they looked like dark lines of fire. His amber eyes shone a milky gold, and the white of his teeth was amplified when he smiled at her, his fangs lit brightly, short curls of his dark hair falling across his forehead as his laughter finally subsided.

Kurt sighed, and she twisted in his tail's embrace to wrap her arms around his neck, basking in the warmth of his skin, her fingers idly tracing slow circles along the runes at the base of his neck, hands snaking beneath the top of his shirt, knuckles brushing against the tag at the back. Blue lashes kissing his cheeks, he blinked, and leaned forward to rest his head against hers, bringing his arms around to hug her hips.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Kurt murmured in that familiar accent of his, his lips resting against her cheek, the hot puffs of his breath touching her mocha skin and leaving her cozily warm. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as the spade tip of his tail drew loops on her lower back, his three fingered hands pressed tightly to the cotton of her undershirt. Ororo shook her head, resting her chin against his shoulder, and hugged him tightly, the soft tune of distant holiday music drifting through the partially opened window.

"I have everything I need, Kurt."

She could feel the slow press of his smile on her face, and the bubbling laughter that followed was felt somewhere deep in her bones, a place that no chill could ever touch, where no warmth could ever leave, her heart pounding fast and steady in her chest, always so rhythmically matched to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)  
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
